


The Honor of Villains

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Hearts of Camelot [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Episode: s04e11 The Hunter's Heart, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Character of Color, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had seen much in his life, and unlike some of the man he knew, it didn’t make him ruthless and careless – it gave him limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honor of Villains

Helios was a self-made man. He was a man from a hard world, a world in which everything was dealt with through raw power and violence. He liked to think that he had risen above it himself, even when he recurred to it. He had seen much in his life, and unlike some of the men he knew, it didn’t make him ruthless and careless – it gave him limits.  
  
He had his men and they would raid villages and pile and kill, but he didn’t allow them to take the women. Yes, they were killed too, but if a man was found having his way with a woman that wasn’t willing, it coasted him his life.  
  
He would never speak of it to others, but this had been how he was born, and he had seen the suffering of his mother and the shunning of the other villagers. He couldn’t wish that on anyone.  
  
Now, that didn’t mean he stopped his men from having their women, as long as they were willing. He had a huge appetite himself, but always made sure that they felt the same. He would invite them to dinner, and talk to them, and get to know each and every one of the woman he wanted to sleep with.  
  
He heard much about his behavior, he knew men thought him a bit too soft when it came to these matters, but he was ruthless enough for it to be said only in muted conversations. Most men couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t just have his way, when even high lords and knights had no qualms about doing such things.  
  
Helios never gave them an answer, but he felt there was little pleasure to be had on just taking a woman. The chase, and the seduction were a large part of his appetite, and he rather have them loving him back and wanting him back, squirming and sighing in pleasure when he finally took them.  
  
It might not be much – it might not be enough – but it was his code of honor, and he lived by it.


End file.
